


Can you do that?

by no_nutcracker



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s04e11 The Hunter's Heart, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_nutcracker/pseuds/no_nutcracker
Summary: Merlin should be overjoyed. He just found his soulmate.If only she was not betrothed to Arhur.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Mithian (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

' ** _Thank you, Merlin. I'll do the rest._** '

Princess Mithian takes the picnic basket and carries it where an insufferable King Arthur awaits.

Merlin is left behind, gasping from shock.

  
*

Instead of brooding behind a tree thinking about how much of a prat Arthur is and feeling angry on Gwen's behalf, Merlin lies stunned and boneless against said tree. His mind runs wildly, trying to figure out why the gods have decided to bound him to a princess. He, a peasant bastard. A hiding sorcerer with the threat of execution above his head. He whom Destiny has firmly kept from freedom and happiness. He and a _Princess_? 

He thinks about Gwen and Arthur for a moment. Then bats the thought away. Their situation is not the same as his. No matter Gwen's background, Merlin knew she had it in her to be Queen and a marvelous one. 

Yet, Merlin and a Princess? Had the gods been drinking when they decided so? No matter what Destiny had in store for him, making him this 'Emrys' figure and burdening him with a destiny he never wanted, Merlin never forgot where he came from nor who he was. Which were: from nowhere and no one. Merlin was meant to live in the shadows. Tying him to a Princess could be nothing more than a cosmic mistake. 

How is this is life?

Behind him, the princess giggles. Most likely from some nonsense Arthur said. Annoyed, Merlin curses Arthur who ends up burping. He is smug only for a beat, the silence being rapidly broken when the princess belches and laughs heartily.

Merlin swears he hates that whole day.

*

  
He is walking the castle's corridors, a crossbow slung upon his right shoulder, thinking hard about what he ought to do. Arthur is dead set on marrying the princess (because no, Merlin is still not yet ready to even think her name) to prove that his heart is not broken -it is-. Gwen is still banished -when she ought not to and let's not think about that lest he thinks about Lancelot. Merlin found his soulmate and honestly does not know what to do with the knowledge.

Does he tell her? Why would he? It is not like it would change anything. She is still supposed to marry the Prat and it is not like she could suddenly stop the wedding. Just because Merlin believes people should marry for love does not mean it is the general consensus.

Yet, is it a good idea to keep the truth from her? Should not he tell her? It concerns her as much as it does him. They are soulmates, for Avalon's sake! She has a right to know.

Who said they would be in love, anyway? Soulmates don't always end up as lovers, some end up closer than siblings. It doesn't matter that his innards turn and twist when he imagines her being married to someone else.

But if he tells her then Arthur will know and... Does Merlin want him to? Merlin certainly doesn't want Arthur to marry her -because Merlin knows Arthur would stop it all if he knew. But he also wants Arthur to realise it is a bad idea by himself, not because his intended is Merlin's soulmate. Merlin wants him to realise marrying someone because he hopes to nurse his broken heart won't mend it. Because it will end with more broken hearts and bitterness and Camelot can not be strong if her rulers are at odds (and because Merlin knows Gwen was born to be Queen and is the perfect balance to Arthur). Otherwise what's to stop him from repeating that mistake and planning to marry another princess?

So, Merlin is lost in those thoughts and he can not be held accountable for opening his big clumsy mouth and saying his first soulmates words to the Princess when she finds him.

*

'You're not a fan of hunting?,' Mithian calls from behind him.

Merlin turns towards her and says distractedly: ' ** _What sport is it when one side has dogs and spears and crossbows and the other nothing?_** ' 

Her world tilts on its axis.

Mithian stops on her tracks. Merlin's face pales and he takes several steps back, collides with the wall behind him and sends his crossbow flying. Neither of them pays the object any mind. Mithian is too busy staring hungrily at Merlin's face. 

Merlin. 

Her soulmate. 

Who is... avoiding her gaze.

Something hard falls in the pit of her stomach.

Mithian has always knows of her soulmate's dislike of hunting. Hard not to when she had those words scripted on her left arm since the day of her birth. It is why, while she loves hunting, she only does so to feed her people.

She never expected her soulmate would dislike _her_.

Mithian swallows and steps closer to him. She fiddles nervously with her riding gloves. 'Not much of a fan of me, either, are you?' Her voice is a croak and she curses internally. What a great impression she is making. A true Heir to the throne.

Merlin flinches as if slapped and looks intently at her. 'What makes you say that?,' he asks with barely a tremble in his voice.

Mithins grins faintly. It is probably more of a grimace. 'The way you act with me. You have been frowing disaprovingly at me since my arrival.' _And you are putting as much distance between us as you can_.

His jaw clenches and he looks away from her. Again. Mithian feels her heart tightening and desperately wishes he would stop running from her. 

'It is nothing personal,' he says quietly. 

She pulls on a finger of her glove. 'I wanted to talk to you.' Her words catches his attention again. He tilts his head on the side and eyes her warily. Mithian does not let herself be shaken by his wary stance. 'I came because. Err.' She lets out a small laugh to hide her nervosity and makes an effort not to step back in embarrassment. 'I have seen how Arthur acts around you. How much he takes strength from your presence even as he hides it behind jests and teasing. Arthur values your opinion above almost all others. And I wanted... That is: I saw how bothered you were by my presence and I,' she stops for a beat, emotions strangling her throat. He doesn't like her. Her soulmate doesn't like her. 'I wanted to ask you to give me a chance,' she ends in a quieter tone. 

Merlin goes silent for a couple torturous beats. His face is impassive and his eyes are unreadable. Mithian holds her breath and keeps on staring back, unwilling to show weakness. 

'Give me a chance,' she wants to plead. 

Mithian has dreamed of this moment for years growing up. She let those dreams fade once she hit womanhood, knowing the chances of meeting her soulmate were slim. She acknowledged that she was a Princess meant to be Queen and that she would have to marry for the good of her Kingdom. There was no place for a soulmate in her life.

Yet, now she is faced with him and... She can not imagine spending the rest of her life without him, even less so being confronted with his eternal dislike.

She can not.

Merlin studies her with penetrating blue eyes. She is both awed by their intensity and unnerved by it. She wonders what he sees when he looks at her.

'And now?' he asks.

Mithian breathes a bit easier. 'Now I would like for you to give me a chance. Not for Arthur but for us. I would like nothing more than to get to know you.' _And for you to know me and like me._ 'The gods thought it ideal to tie us together. Don't you want to find out why?' _**I do**_.

Merlin seem to ponder her words.

Mithian twists her gloves.

'I swear we would not have to go on hunts,' she hurries when the silence becomes too uncomfortable.

Merlin chortles and she watches in relief as he finally relaxes and lets his merriment take over. She watches in awe how it transforms his too serious face into an open lovable one.

Oh dear. She's doomed. If Mithian had dared to entertain the thought that they could be platonic soulmates, she is now certain it could never be.

'I would like to get to know you too, ...' Merlin hesitates on what to call her.

'Mithian,' she pipes us a bit too loudly. Mithian tightens her hold on her gloves and tries not to die from mortification. 'Just call me Mithian,' she offers with an impish grin. 

Merlin grins back.

Funny how that painful twist in her gut gave place to a warming glow inside her belly.

*

They do happen to go an a hunt, albeit to Mithian's credit it is not her doing but the King's. Which might explain Merlin's bad feeling: hunts always go badly whenever the Prat decides to organise them.

'Maybe we should call it a day,' he tries even if he already knows his suggestion will be rejected. 

The Prat is in a finer mood that usual and unwilling to listen to him. 

And yes, Merlin will continue to call him the Prat instead of his given name for the foreseeable future. Just because Merlin happened to have found his soulmate, it doesn't mean he is any less bitter about the Prat's behaviour.

'Nonsense,' the Prat predictably responds. We've barely begun.'

'Not much point in hunting if there's nothing to hunt, is there?'

Merlin notices the Princess -Mithian. His soulmate- eyeing him from the corner of his eyes. He pointedly avoids her gaze. He doesn't mean to act like a... Well, _a prat_ , but he is still uncomfortable. Just because he agreed to spend time with her to know her better doesn't mean all his problems are solved. For one thing, she is still readying herself to marry Arthur when Merlin knows they are not the siblings-kind of soulmates and how he is supposed to live with that? For another, what does it mean for his Destiny? And what of his Magic?

'Well, we could always give you a five minutes head start, Merlin,' the Prat teases.

Mithian frowns on the King's other side ~~and Merlin finds it adorable~~. 'I think Merlin is right,' she announces in a clear voice. The Prat startles on his seat and whirls to face her. He appears to be as flummoxed as Merlin feels. 'We have been here for an hour already and encountered nothing. Not even a rabbit. I think it would be best if we left and returned to Camelot.'

The Prat is left spluttering. No doubt he's caught between his want to hunt and his desire to please the Princess Mithian.

Merlin doesn't feel warmth bubbling inside of him. He certainly doesn't smile Mithian's way. And he definitely feels no thrill when Mithian's eyes get sparkles in them at his reaction. 

Arthur -damn it!- does not have time to make a decision.

'Deer!,' Leon calls.

Their heads whip around and find a deer.

It is not a deer.

*

Mithian is discomfited. Arthur put an abrupt end to the hunt and acted coldly the whole trek back to Camelot. Merlin... Merlin kept on looking behind them, concern and worry fighting on his face. And when Mithian tried to intercept him in the courtyard to inquire about his state, Merlin shook his head and left hurriedly.

She is now left pondering in her chambers and waiting for her maids' return to distract her. She hopes they'll come back with relieving news. 

Before leaving on the disastrous hunt, Mithian had called for them and demanded they talk with Camelot's maids and servants about Merlin. She had not been lying when she had told him she wanted to get to know him. But she also needs to know why he had disliked her on sight and if the problem was her personally or if it stemmed from somewhere else.

Allegra, her first maid, is the first to enter. She smiles at her reassuringly. Mithian relaxes in her seat at the dining table.

Allegra steps closer and takes a seat next to her. 'I was right,' her maid says with a teasing grin. 'Your Merlin has nothing against you, your Highness.'

Mithian does not startle at the possessive pronounce. She did not tell any of her maids about Merlin being her soulmate. Yet, she knows Allegra must have found out. Her maid was also gifted with a soulmate and Mithian remembers how she glowed after she found her. No doubt she noticed the same about Mithian when she saw her after her encounter with Merlin. 

Mithian leans over the table. 'Why did he act like that then?' She presses, relieved and hungry for answers.

Allegra's smile fades. 'King Arthur was betrothed a few months ago,' she reveals while looking apprehensively at her. 'It was a serving girl, sister to a knight.'

'A serving girl?' Mithian repeats with a frown. 

Not that it really matters to her. Her soulmate is a servant too and she doesn't think less of him for it. Yet, it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. If Arthur was all set on throwing propriety to the wind to marry a servant, why is he readying to marry Mithian? 

'Apparently they had been courting for years.'

'Where is she now?' Mithian insists. 

'I do not know, my Lady. No one knows.' Allegra looks around them as if someone were to suddenly appear and castigate her for talking to her mistress. 'She was banished,' she reveals in a whisper.

Mithian's eyes widen in surprise. 

Allegra nods her head frenetically. 'Something happened on the eve of the wedding. No one could tell me what. All I know is that it involved a knight who later killed himself.' 

Mithian gasps in shock and puts a hand on her chest.

Allegra eyes her warily and pinches her lips. 'The servants I talked to said Merlin was closed to the both of them. They often saw the knight and him together. Merlin was the one to take the knight's body away and give him the last ceremonials.' Mithian feels her insides grow cold. 'They also said the girl and Merlin were friends for years. She was the first friend he made when he arrived in Camelot.'

'He is not from Camelot?' she inquires distractedly. 

Inside, Mithian is shaken. She does not even know the whole story and the bits she hears are already hurting her. 

She can not imagine the pain Merlin and Arthur have experienced with the loss of those two people they cared about. 

'No, he is from Cenred's kingdom. He came here as an apprentice to the Court's physician.'

Mithian looks at her maid in confusion. '... I feel like I missed several steps. How does one go from being the Court's physician's apprentice to being a servant? Even the King's one? Was he dismissed?'

Allegra's red curls bounce around her as she shakes her head no. 'No. He still leaves with him.'

Now, Mithian's curiosity is piqued. She lets herself be distracted by it rather than to linger on her maid's painful revelations.

'Merlin is both the physician's apprentice and the King's manservant,' Allegra reveals. 'He was awarded the second position by the late King Uther after he saved King Arthur's life when he was still a prince,' she continues with growing excitment. 

Mithian blinks in faint surprise. 

It is the moment her other maids choose to enter her chambers. Elaine and Althea take their seats at the table and together with Allegra reveal everything they could find about Merlin. Mithian spends the rest of the afternoon hearing about the stories the servants have about Merlin and growing more and more proud and _worried_. It seems like it is only luck that kept Merlin long enough for her to meet him. Only luck or the gods' good will could keep someone as reckless as him alive.   
Morgana? 

Running after bandits without armor or a chainmail??

Drinking poison?!!! 

She needs to have a serious talk with him about self preservation. 

*

Merlin spends the night in the woods, keeping a close eye on Gwen and keeping guard over her. 

He takes advantage of these hours to assess his current situation. 

First: Gwen. She is no longer a deer but he has to know how she was changed (albeit he has a strong suspicion about the identity of the culprit) and if she is alright mentally or if she will has sequelaes. He would like nothing more than to bring her back to Camelot to be looked at by Gaius but he worries about Arthur learning about her presence and his reaction. 

Second: Arthur. Merlin finally learned that he can not help his friend in making the right decision. Not when it concerns matters of the heart. If Arthur thinks it best to marry someone else than Gwen, then he should do so. It is his life after all, not Merlin's. Even if Merlin does his best to keep the Prat alive, in the end it is not up to him to decide who

Arthur should spend it with even if marrying anyone but Gwen would be a mistake. 

Which brings him to the third point: Mithian. Someone Merlin knows he could learn to love, not only because they are meant for each other, but because of who she is. Someone genuine, merry and mischievous. Someone who sees people for who they really are instead of being blinded by appearances and ranks. **Someone who cares.** And someone who sees him, not the fool he pretends to be, but Merlin the way not many did. The way Will and Freya and Lancelot did. The way Morgana used to. The way people Merlin trusted and loved and inevitably lost did. 

Mithian who is set to marry his best friend. The other side of his coin. If it is her desire then Merlin will stand aside and wish her to be happy forever. But he does not doubt that seeing her married to Arthur will hurt in a way he has never been hurt before. 

Merlin honestly does not know what to do with that. 

And maybe he should not do anything. Just as it is Arthur's choice to decide who he chooses to marry, it is Mithians' to decide if she'll live the rest of her life with Arthur. Or not. 

Maybe Merlin has nothing to do with it ~~even if it is his life too~~. 

*

Merlin rushes back to Camelot to tell Arthur about Gwen's revelation. 

He should not be surprised Arthur does not believe him. Arthur never does. ~~It does not stop him from hurting~~. 

He is surprised when he finds Mithian standing firmly in the corridor leading to Arthur's chambers. 

He gets concerned when she says: 'You should listen to him, my Lord. Merlin has no reason to lie.'

'Princess Mithian,' Arthur tries to say. 

He looks as surprised as Merlin is to find her here. 

'He did not lie either about what Gwen said.'

And now Merlin is genuinely afraid. 

Arthur startles at hearing the name of his last betrothed spoken by his new one. He throws a betrayed glance Merlin's way. Merlin is too shaken to react. 

Arthur must at least notice his surprise because he stops looking betrayed and turns back to Mithian. 'What did you hear?'

Merlin is left frozen next to him and wishing desperately he could run for his life. Because if Mithian knows about his encounter with Gwen… 

'I surprised them in the woods. She looked shaken but relatively well.'

….then…

'She clearly stated that Lord Agravaine is a traitor. And that he shared the plans of the siege tunnels under the citadel with Morgana Pendragon.'

… Oh gods. 

'I do not know the woman but I see no reason why she would be lying. I think you should rethink your stance and maybe think about new ways in and out of the citadel.'

Mithian knows about his Magic. 

*

Arthur checks the cupboards and finds them still filled with the plans. But he has his serious face on, so it seems he takes Princess Mithian' s words to heart.

'I will be talking with Sir Leon. Princess Mithian, I hope I can trust you to keep this secret.'

Mithian nods regally. 'The secret will stay between the three of us.'

Arthur nods his acknowlegdement. 'Merlin', he says then points at the door.

Merlin goes to follow but he is stopped by Mithian's delicate hand on his chest. 'If I may, Arthur.' Arthur stops and turns around, confused. 'I would like for Merlin to stay with me a bit longer. Just for the duration of the journey back to my chambers.'

Merlin knows full well that Mithian does not need anyone to guard her noble persona to her chambers -who would dare to attack a foreign princess and bring war to Camelot? ...On second thought, let's forget this. Mithian should not be left alone. Who knows what goes throught Agravaine's head. Merlin certainly does not. Yet, Merlin knows the princess does not fear for her life and is only pretending to so she can be left alone with him to talk about his Magic.

Merlin has no wish to discuss his gifts with his soulmate.

Arthur make a doubful face. 'I can call a guard to accompany you, Mithian.'

Mithian smiles benignly. 'It is alright. I do not need a guard. I merely wish for a friendly face and Merlin has proven he can be trusted.'

Merlin does not flinch but it is a near thing. The sting hurts.

Arthur looks between the two of them a few times before he gives a final nod. 'I will see you tomorrow, Princess. Merlin, I intend to see you later.'

And he leaves.

And Merlin is left alone with Mithian.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Merlin's body is tensed next to hers. 

'I am not going to tell anyone about it,' she reassures before he decides to run from her.

His left arm, where she had moved her hand to while dissuading Arthur to bring Merlin with him, tenses harder at her words.

'I admit that I was not expecting that but I am not offended.'

'Aren't you?' Merlin demands impassively.

Mithian holds bach a sigh. They are back to square one, then. Where Merlin did not really want to get to know her. She frowns thoughtfully. Or maybe they never really left it. Maybe Merlin chose to keep her at a distance not only because they are not of the same rank but because she is supposed to uphold the law and he obviously breaks it casually.

They really need to talk and Mithian swears they are not going to leave this room until they've aired it all.

'I merely want to understand why you would stay here when your life is at stake.'

Merlin looks at her from the corner of his eye. Mithian steps forth in front of him. She does not relinquish her hold on him. She finds that touching him grounds her. It proves that he is still standing here with her, instead of leagues away.

'I am not going to harm you. Or denounce you. I just want to understand.'

Merlin stares at her with searching eyes. She holds her breath. This moment is too much like the precedent when they were standing in that corridor. She wonders if their exchanges will always feel this momentous. She hopes he opens up to her like he did the previous day. That he is still willing to give her a chance.

She thinks she understands better why he was so closeted before. Why he hesitates so much now. They are soulmates but it seems like everything divides them and why would she keep his secret when he is a traitor to the crown? 

Because they are soulmates. And because even if they were not, Mithian likes to think she would not betray his trust. After all, she liked him before she knew about their bond to each other. 

'I had it before coming to Camelot,' he reveals quietly. His eyes stay steadfast on her face, studying her reaction. 'I was born with it.'

Mithian can not keep her surprise inwards and gasps in surprise. She never was one to keep her emotions hidden. Merlin grins impishly.

'I have not spent a day in my life without it. I can not imagine living one without using it.'

'Even if it might make you safer?' 

Mithian has heard plenty of Merlin's perilous deeds the previous day. She can not imagine that using magic daily is any less dangerous. Even less in Camelot where using magic is punishable by death.

Merlin shrugs, uncaring. 'Safety is relative.'

Mithian glares at his carelessness. Merlin huffs a laugh. 'Death should not be treated with indifference,' she admonishes him.

Something flickers in his eyes. 

Mithian watches him warily. She fears that she knows the reason behind his reaction. She supposes that as someone who was born with magic, Merlin must know about Death's call better than anyone.

Her hold on his arm tightens.

Merlin's eyes soften. His body finally relaxes. He smiles faintly. 'No, it should not. But I can not keep from using it, Mithian. It is...' Merlin frowns and looks away, searching for the right words. 'I don't know how to explain it. It is just. That. I have lived with it forever. Magic is my oldest and closest companion and it feels wrong not to use it.' Merlin stares back at her. 'I feel wrong.'

Mithian holds his gaze.

'I already have to hide it. Don't ask me not to use it.'

She swallows. _Would you even be able to?_ ,she wants to ask.

 _No,_ his eyes convey.

'I would not ask you to,' she declares honestly. 'I would never ask you to pretend to be someone you are not.' 

_I want you to be free of being yourself_ , she wants to add. However, Magic has been banned from the Five Kingdoms for about two decades now. Saying so would only serve to give Merlin false hope. And to hurt him. Something she would never wish to do.

Merlin seems to get it. He nods. 'I am sorry I did not tell you.'

Mithian offers him a smile. 'We only met two days ago and talked for the first time yesterday. I do not hold it against you, Merlin.'

_You were right to keep your secret. What if someone had heard?_

Merlin grins. 'Speaking of secrets...' He raises an eyebrow. 'How did you know about Gwen?'

Mithian blushes. She finally lets her hand drop from his arm. Merlin follows the movement with his eyes. 'I may have followed you,' she admits. Merlin raises the other eyebow. She flushes. 'I did not mean anything by it,' she says hurriedly. 

Mithian waves her hands in the space between them. The gesture is a familiar sign of her discomfort and she stops herself before she can continue to make a mess of her decorum. A future Queen should always be confident and show no sign of uneasiness. She bites the inside of her right cheek. 

'If I don't have to hide from you then you don't have to hide from me either,' Merlin says in the ensuing silence. She looks at him. His blue eyes are mesmerizing. 'It is not a one way road. I do not mind if you are not acting like a proper lady. I already saw you belch,' he adds with a teasing grin.

'It is not the same,' she responds.

'No, I guess it is not. You did so to assuage Arthur's nerves. It is different when you're the one nervous. But I'm telling you: I won't jugde. You can be yourself, even if includes nervous ticks.' Merlin beams. Her heart misses a beat. ' _Especially_ if is includes all of your ticks.' 

'I am not going to marry Arthur,' she rushes.

'But you did not answer my question,' Merlin says as the same time. Then stops, his eyes widening in shock.

Mithian twists her hands. Then thinks about gripping them to her dress to hide the gesture. She keeps from doing so at Merlin's bequest and takes a deep breath.

'I am not going to marry Arthur,' she repeats more confidently.

*

Arthur is coming back with Leon and is about to enter the room when he catches Mithian's firm declaration: 'I am not going to marry Arthur.'

Arthur freezes, his right hand a few centimeters from the ajar door. 

Leon stands still next to him.

'Why not?,' he hears Merlin asks shakily.

He would wonder why the Princess and his servant are still in the room with the plans tunnels a half a hour after he left them, if he was not so taken by surprise. 

Has he offended Mithian? Arthur admits than his reaction after finding _the_ ring at the end of that hunt was not particularly chivalrous but he intended to offer his apologies for the rude gesture. Apart from this misstep he thought things had been going well between them, better than he had expected after spending years in a desperate love with another woman.

'You know why,' the Princess responds with a gravity he doesn't understand. 'Because of you.'

Arthur closes his eyes in exhaustion. He did not thought Merlin's actions would be too obvious nor that Princess Mithian would care for it. After all, Merlin is a servant. Just because he means more to Arthur, it does not mean other royals and nobles think of him as anything else. 

Yet, Mithian does. Because she is more perceptive that many members of Arthur's Court. She must have noticed that Arthur cares about the fool's feelings and she must have seen Merlin's dislike of her. And she had taken offense. 

Great. Just Great.

'Mithian.' 

Arthur bristles. Not only the moron succeeded in making a princess break their engagement but he dares to call her by her given name? What can Arthur do to keep than dollopdhead from acting recklessly and loosing his head?

'Merlin. I made my decision. I will not marry Arthur. And... I will ask him if I can extend my stay here.'

What? That doesn't make any sense. If Mithian does not intend to marry him why would she wish to stay in Camelot? 

Her next words grinds his thoughts to a halt.

'To stay with you,' the Princess adds softly.

'What,' he murmurs.

Leon glances at him sideways. Arthur does not pay his knight any mind.

Because no. No. Absolutely not. Arthur must be misunderstanding her. 

'Mithian, you can't mean that.'

No, she can not. Because if she does... If Mithian is implying what he thinks she is implying then it would mean that Arthur has been betrayed yet again by someone he loves and trusts. And Arthur cannot imagine Merlin betraying him. Not ever. Hell, even if it hurts, Arthur will take his uncle betraying him over Merlin. Everyone but not Merlin. Arthur could not support **that**.

But neither the Princess nor Merlin know he is standing outside the room and hearing every word they say, so obviously Mithian continues and keeps stabbing his heart with Merlin's betray-. Gods, he can not even associate the word with Merlin's name. 'I thought I could be happy with Arthur when I met him. And if you were not there, I honestly think I could. But you are here. And I refuse to live a lie.'

Mithian arrived in Camelot barely two days ago. How could they have gotten to -?

Merlin disliked her from the moment Arthur announced his upcoming marriage. He did not stop when Mithian stepped foot in the castle. Arthur could easily see how his friend tried to hide his annoyance and disapproval of Mithian's figure. He was upset when Mithian caught them on their way out of Arthur's room not a hour ago!

Or had his friend been upset of seeing Mithian because he feared he would reveal his feelings for her?

How could this be happening again?!

'Arthur will understand,' Mithian claims.

Arthur goes rigid.

He hears Merlin scoff. 'He won't.'

'I have heard about Gwen and Lancelot'. Arthur closes his hands into fists. 'But our situation is not the same. We are soulmates.' 

Arthur's body reels.

Leon's jaw falls to the ground.

Merlin and Mithian. _Soulmates_?! 

'Arthur will understand,' she repeats with certainty.

And yes, now Arthur gets it. He feels heady relief at the announcement. As much at it surprises him: _Merlin and a Princess_ , the reveal is most welcome. It makes him want to laugh in exhilaration. Of course Merlin did not betray him. Merlin does not have a deceptive bone in his body. The man does not even know how to lie. 

Still, it makes Arthur curious. When did they learn about it? And why did not Merlin rush to tell Arthur? Surely Merlin must know he would have annuled the wedding once told about their soulmate bond?

'Or maybe Arthur is not the problem,' Mithian offers more quietly. Arthur strains to hear her words. 'Maybe you simply don't want me.'

Leon winces at his side. Arthur refrains from doing the same.

What does Merlin thinks he is doing? He is not really rejecting his soulmate. Right?

Soulmates are not rare but they are not common either. His parents were soulmates, which is probably the only reason his father did not forbade soulmates from finding each other and call the soulmate bond a sign of heresy. Arthur does not have one but he always imagined that if he had been gifted one, he would have done anything to keep them. Arthur has not expected Merlin of all people, _Merlin_ who believes in love more than any girl he knows and picks flowers on hunts and secret missions, to reject his.

It must be another misunderstanding. It seems like the day is full of those.

 _Come on, Merlin. Show your soulmate you are not such a dollophead that you'd let her go_.

'I will understand if you don't want me here,' Mithian continues. 'I will respect your choice and leave.' 

Arthur has to give it to the Princess, she is a strong person. If he was in her situation he would have cracked and probably been into tears.

Only his rage had kept him from sobbing when Guenever betrayed him. And even then, he could not help but shed a few tears. And Guenever and he were not soulmates even when he used to believe they were made for each other.

'Mithian,' Merlin says. Arthur and Leon lean further with bated breath. 'I only meant that staying here while Camelot is about to get invaded will not be safe for you.'

Arthur leans back. He knows he must look demented but he can not keep from beaming. Leon shares a relieved smile with him.

'I can handle myself, Merlin,' he hears Mithian voice. The Princess does not sound upset anymore nor defensive. She sounds positively joyous.

'I don't doubt it. But better be safe than sorry, right?'

For once, the fool is right. If it is true that his uncle has betrayed them, then Camelot is the last place a foreign Princess should be in. While Arthur can not be sure that Agravaine would put a peace treaty at risk by harming Mithian and bring her kingdom's fury and army on Morgana's head, he also can not let him have the chance to do so. Anyone willing to side with Morgana must be considered either insane, dangerous, suicidal or all of the above. It would be better if Mithian were to leave. At least until Camelot is safe from his sister's hands.

'And what about the wedding?' 

'I always thought that people should marry for love. I did not agree with Arthur when he chose to marry you because he does not love you and I thought it unfair for both of you. And my friend.' Doesn't Arthur know it. 'I am not going to throw a tantrum because you do not wish to marry for the same reason.'

'So you are alright with me staying here?'

'I told you. I wish to get to know you, Mithian. And it would be even better if you are not set to marry the Prat.'  
Mithian laughs. 

Leon gestures at him and silently asks if they can leave. His knight is obviously uncomfortable with spying further on that very private conversation -even if they stumbled on it completely by accident. Arthur nods and they both leave the pair to themselves. 

*

Merlin enters his chambers later in the day, after Arthur has planned new plans with Leon and his men (the ones of the round table) and sent half of them to tail Agravaine. Merlin finds him sitting on the end of his bed, his fingers twisting her ring.

'Have you not slept, sire?'

Arthur looks at him without a word.

'Is there anything you need?'

For his uncle to not be a traitor. 

For his people to be safe from him and Morgana.

For his friend to be honest. 

Arthur was not lying when he affirmed Merlin is not a liar. But Merlin is also good at keeping secrets. And it hit him as the day passed by that Merlin probably woud have kept the soulmate bond a secret if he could have.

The question is: why would his friend've kept something so important from him?

Instead Arthur says: 'How can I love someone who's betrayed me? How can I make myself to love another? Tell me that.'

'If there is nothing else that you require, perhaps I could--'

'Tell me what you think, Merlin. Truthfully.'

'All I know, my lord, is that no one would sacrifice more for Camelot or you than Gwen.'

_And you don't? You, my dearest friend, who were ready to let me marry your soulmate?_

'And if that were so?'

'You must do what your heart tells you, sire.'

'What if I don't know what that is?,' Arthu insists, pushing the man until he falters.

But of course Merlin does not yield. 'I think you do,' he tells him with quiet assurance. 

Merlin goes to leave. Arthur watches his back with frustration. The man is really not going to say anything, is he? 

How is it that Merlin can jump in front of assassins and dorochas to stop them from going after Arthur but refuses to reveal his own personal secrets? How is it that Merlin always keeps his secrets close when Arthur never hides his from him?

'I am not going to marry Mithian.'

Merlin slows. Then comes to a stop. He does not turn to look at him.

'I am not sure I can find it in myself to forgive Guinevere. However, I think you are right when saying I should not marry someone when I still... hold affections for her. It would not be fair for my intented.'

Merlin stays silent.

'I will go to talk with the Princess in the morning,' he ends.

'What about the peace talks?' Merlin finally words out.

Arthur fixes his back with a hard stare. He wishes Merlin would turn and stare back.

He wishes Merlin would stop hiding from him.

'We never needed a marriage to consolidate them.'

'Maybe not before the Princess came here. But now she is here and her father and their people may not take kindly to you rejecting her.'

'I thought about that.' Between being shaken by the possible betrayal of his only remaining relative and being dazzled by the knowledge Merlin had found his soulmate and **did not tell Arthur.** 'I am going to relinquish our claim on the lands of Gedref. It will not be a great lost for Camelot. We never travel there.'

'Alright. If you think it is the thing to do.'

'You do not sound approving, Merlin,' he drawls. 

'I already told you what I think about this marriage. I do not need to say more.'

Arthur snaps. 'Usually I can not keep you from prattling and now you choose to clam up?'

Merlin's back goes rigid. 'I guess I decided that you were old enough to make your own mistakes.'

Arthur clenches his jaw at Merlin's poisonous sting hits and rises. 'I would not marry Mithian even if I did not think the marriage would end poorly for us.'

Merlin throws him a dubious glance. 'For what reason?'

'You know which one.'

Merlin finally turns to face him, a confused frown on his face. 'I don't. You've been cagey about the whole matter.' His mouths is turned upside down, a sure sign that he is displeased with Arthur.

Maybe it is part of the reason why Merlin refused to tell Arthur. That Arthur had refused to hear him talk about the marriage and any arguments he could have brought up. Because Arthur had been sure Merlin would disapprove of it, before knowing about the soulmate bit, both for his loyalty to Guenever and his relentless belief that love trumps duty.

It is true that Arthur had not wanted to hear Merlin talk about the wedding. It does not mean it cost Merlin his abitility to talk to him in general. It certainly never did before.

'I heard the two of you this morning. She is your soulmate.'

Arthur does not mean for his words to sound accusing but Merlin seems to take them as such. The man's features twist until all Arthur can see is Merlin's inner guilt and pain reflected on his face. 'Arthur, I would not hav-'

'It is not an accusation, you idiot!' Arthur sighs, exasperated. 'Thought I must admit that I am a little vexed that you kept from telling me.' _Vexed_ is a shallow word to encompass all that Arthur feels about the secrecy but Merlin does not need to know that. The idiot is already crumbling from guilt when he ought to be bouncing with exuberance. 'I am happy for you,' Arthur says forcefully, hoping his honest words will penetrate his friend's thick head. 'Is this why you did not tell me? Because you thought I would not take kindly to it?'

Merlin avoids his gaze. 'I did not want you to know after what happened with Gwen.'

Arthur grimaces. 'I... thank you for your consideration.' Merlin's eyes fly to meet his with shock. 'But you did not betray me like her and he did, Merlin. Mithian and you are soulmates. The gods themselves decided to bound you together. If there is an interloper here, it's me,' he ends with a laugh.

Merlin swallows heavily. 'Arthur. In other circumstances you would have been the first person I told.'

His breath catches in his throat. 'Yes?'

'Yes,' Merlin asserts. 'You're my friend. You're the first person I think about when something happens to me.' He grins mischievously: 'even when you are a complete prat.'

They share a smile. And Arthur knows if someone were to knock on the door and come in, they would be astonished to find their King and his servant grinning like loons. 

'Never repeat what I'm about to say but: Mithian is lucky to have you. She could never have dreamt of a better person than you at her side.'

'Not even you?' Merlin teases him but his eyes stare despondently at him.

Arthur shakes his head. 'Not even me.'

*

It takes him hours to convince her, even with Merlin's intervention, but finally Mithian reluctantly agrees to leave Camelot while they work to avoid another invasion from his sister.

Arthur tries not to wince at the glare she sends him while they are facing each other on the steps leading from the castle to the courtyard. 

Mithian's glare intensifies.

'You are welcome any time,' he reminds her with all the calm and decorum he can muster. _Once the threat Morgana poses to the Kingdom is resolved._

Mithian glances at Merlin. 'The peace treaty between our two kingdoms holds, Arthur. You can be assured I will come back.'

Arthur has no doubt.

Mithian throws one last glance her soulmate's way, then she gives Arthur a curt nod and turns to leave.

Arthur is surprised (but maybe he should not) to notice a red piece of tissue bound in the hairbraid at the back on her head. A red tissue he easily identifies as a piece of Merlin's usual tattered neckerchief.

Arthur looks behind him his servant's way. This time he is unsurprised to see that Merlin has a new scarf. A pale golden one that he guesses comes from the pale golden dress the Princess had been wearing two days prior.

He holds back a sigh. He can already say that those two are going to slowly kill him with their sickenly sweet love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after, even Arthur who had to live with Merlin and Mithian being MerlinandMithian and 'disgustingly cute' -his words- for the rest of his (long) life.


End file.
